Noche inglesa con una pecosa ninja
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Una noche fría y oscura,una rubia estaba aburrida y no sabia que hacer,hasta que encontró cierto canal en la tele, que le dio una idea de que hacer... Unos minutos después un inglés salido de la ducha veía a un ninja sobre su cama Fic Candy x Terry, primer lemmon de Candy Candy


Era una noche oscura y fría en el Colegio San Pablo donde como siempre todos los estudiantes estaban en sus cuartos durmiendo y las monjas hacían sus rondas para vigilar los alrededores del lugar, mientras que en la ciudad de Londres todos estaban en sus cálidas y acogedoras casas… Menos los dos protagonistas de esta historia.

Candy White Ardley como siempre estaba jugando videojuegos pero prefirió acabar su pasatiempo para buscar algo en la tele y quizás morir del sueño hasta el día siguiente ya que cada día de clases en ese estricto colegio le mataba de la pereza y le producía aburrimiento, al menos tenía ese rato con sus amigas, el internet o ver anime (No se preocupen no es una otaku), la segunda colina de Pony pero aun así desde esos últimos días algo la estaba matando y no se sentía satisfecha.

Después de bañarse y vestirse con su camiseta negra de los Beattles y una bermuda blanca, estaba sentada en la cama mientras buscaba pasando los canales del 1 hasta hasta el 125 una y otra vez, era lo mismo, ni siquiera una telenovela mexicana, un dorama coreano o una serie turca no le llenaban ese extraño vacío, en pocas palabras aburrido hasta los animes que pasaban a esas horas no le llenaban nada y eso que eran series shonen repetidas hasta en la sopa.

-Ya la ví… Mala… Aburrido… La vi ayer… Repetición… Repetición… Televisa… Coreana… Anime de mierda… Mala… Mala…- Alzó la cabeza y se tiró bocarriba sobre la cama, tal como temía no había algo bueno en la tele

-Mierda, que aburrido- Se incorporó mientras una mano estaba sobre su mejilla mientras hacía un bufido de enojo- Aquí no hay nada que hacer

Siguió cambiando sus canales hasta que algo llamó su atención, había un canal con un candado, oprimió el botón desbloquear pensando que se encontraría con más canales con mejor variedad y entretenimiento pero se encontró con una extraña sorpresa, se encontró con un hombre calvo moderadamente musculoso empujando duramente su cadera contra el trasero de una mujer rubia de pechos grandes y ambos estaban desnudos…

Eran el pelón de Brazzers y Mia Khalifa dando su calentura a más de 8000…

…Esos canales con candados eran tus típicos canales donde te dan porno las 24 horas del día, sin pos ni son y por alguna razón la rubia se sentía estar en una pesadilla… Porno

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!- Gritó sonrojada, miró por todos lados temiendo lo peor pero afortunadamente ninguna persona se despertó, al menos era un pequeño alivio. Una vez más miró la escena, se sonrojó y a la vez estaba incomoda por lo que veía, en menos de nada se imaginó algo… Poco… Como decirlo… Algo sucio.

Sí, algo sucio, por extraño que parezca se había imaginado que Terry la estaba penetrando… ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué imaginaba todo eso? No importaba como era la pregunta, la respuesta era obvia más con nombre y apellido: Terry Grandchester.

Desde aquel día en que lo conoció en el aeropuerto en Londres, esos sucesos con él en ese colegio como aquella vez que el badboy inglés la llamó Tarzán pecosa, cuando la salvó de Neal y sus matones, esa estúpida apuesta en el hipódromo, cuando el castaño fumaba en la colina, cuando entre los dos se salvaron la vida, ese zoológico, Albert, el festival de mayo, Escocia, aquel beso… No importaba como pero desde que conoció a ese patán se pegó más a él como una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo.

Cada vez que pensaba en ese chico sus mejillas ardían al estar cerca suyo o cuando en una ocasión ese castaño con dársela de badass le tocó el trasero… Sí, aquella vez cuando visitó su castillo en Escocia cuando la oscuridad la asustó y en ese instante cuando fue a los brazos del inglés fue ahí donde el badboy encendió los motores de la rubia ojiverde.

Maldita sea, con tan solo recordar esos momentos, es decir en menos de 16 capítulos en los cuales hubieron 19 interacciones entre ellos un beso y del resto no hubo nada más allá del R-18. 16 capítulos y 20 veces hacían que nuestra pecosa perdiera el control cuando pensaba que él y ella lo hacían bien sabroso, su vista en el plano real estaba entre el pene del calvo o las tetas grandes de la mujer (Pecosa bisexual).

Aunque su vista se fijaba en una buena espada y en un par de melones, perdió el control y hasta el cerebro porque de pronto sin razón alguna metió su mano dentro de su camisa ubicando el seno derecho, agarrando ese seno y tomando ese pequeño pezón jugando y girando con él. Dicho movimiento hizo que sacara un gemido, haciendo que reaccionara con un rojo en su cara pero para contenerse se subió la camiseta para morderla, se subió el brassier y fue así como su nivel de calentura aumentó a más de 9000, se bajó la pantaloneta para mostrar que sus bragas tenían una pequeña humedad

"Pero… ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?..."

Comenzó a hacer lo mismo pero ahora con sus dos senos, girando un pezón y pellizcando otro. Sus gemidos eran pequeños y el sonrojo quemaba su cara, se quitó sus interiores, llevó dos dedos a su boca lamiendo de forma algo sensual como si fueran un helado o una chupeta. Finalmente de haber concluido sacó sus dedos mojados para introducirlos en su entrada, en menos de nada se hizo chillar.

-¡Ah! Duele… Así, así…- Gritaba al son de los gemidos de la actriz porno mientras movía su mano y dedos en círculos sobre su entrada rosada

(…)

Terry Grandchester estaba jugando videojuegos en su dormitorio pero como era de esperarse le ganó fácilmente al jefe final. Pero no le producía nada, después de todo no era la primera vez que ganaba fácilmente con todos y con el jefe final, de hecho todos los videojuegos que jugaba siempre ganaba y eso no daba nada de gracia.

Apagó la consola y se echó en la cama para buscar algo bueno en la tele pero obviamente no encontró nada de su interés, el inglés estaba completamente aburrido, no tenía nada que hacer y era de noche, altas horas exactamente.

En eso se le ocurrió la brillante idea de llamar a Candy para ver si podían interactuar juntos, desde esa última vez en aquel verano en Escocia, ese beso y esa bofetada e incluso era frase de "Eres malo, muy malo"… Desde aquel entonces se sentía atraído hacia ella, en una ocasión le tocó el trasero o hasta el famoso manoseo a los pechos y como era de esperarse la pecosa lo amenazó aunque sea con matarlo, la chica quería hacerse respetar pero por alguna razón no podía cumplir sus amenazas.

¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Acaso Candy sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Se daba de cuenta pero como siempre lo olvidaba? Quizás la segunda opción sería viable ya que no era un secreto que Candy tenía sus defectitos (Ojo sin llegar a ser una retrasada)… Basta de eso, no sabía porque llegaba a pensar en esas cosas a lo cual miró de echada al baño… Una ducha despejaría todas esas dudas y aclarar la mente para mañana, sin pensarlo dos veces decidió lanzarse una buena lavada.

(…)

-Ah… Mmm… Terry…- Candy gemía mientras se masturbaba con una mano mientras con la otra se frotaba el seno derecho, estaba roja debido al placer obtenido al tiempo que un hilo de saliva surgía de sus labios que no cerraban en cualquier momento. Ya estaba en su clímax y le faltaba un poco para venirse, suspiraba con los ojos cerrados como imaginando que ese castaño ojiazul se lo hiciera bien rico.

-¡Terry!- Repetía ese nombre rudo y de acción pura una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se vino en su mano izquierda manchando la sabana de su cama mientras que en el televisor el calvo sacó su miembro para expulsar su contenido sobre los glúteos de la mujer. La rubia cayó rendida en la cama y en menos de nada sus fuerzas se perdían.

De pronto se topó con su móvil a lo cual la ojiverde vio el Whatsapp de Terry

"Quiero verte, es urgente… Te espero en mi cuarto…" El típico de emoticón en ese mensaje a lo cual la rubia se levantó para ponerse su pijama tirada en el suelo pero en ese mismo instante se topó con una caja pequeña negra debajo de su cama. En eso la sacó y leyó una carta

"Hola Candy, he oído que eres mi más grande fan… Lamentablemente estoy ocupado con seguir mi camino ninja pero me las ingenié para enviarte el más grande y el más cool vestido de ninja. Me hace muy feliz al ver que tú también sigues tu camino pero eso sí, no intentes retarme a quedarte con el puesto del Hokage, ese es mi sueño y no el tuyo… Te aprecia, Naruto Uzumaki… ¡De veras!"

En eso la joven sacó lo que parecía ser uniforme totalmente oscuro con guantes, armamento de kunais y shurikens, una capucha y una katana ninja… De que valdría preguntarse si uno de sus héroes le hizo un regalo en el que por cierto recalcó que fue tejido por la propia Hinata lo cual en el fondo la pecosa ninja agradeció enormemente… Una buena idea se plasmó en su mente mientras veía ese traje, era las ninja en punto.

(…)

Un ninja vestido de negro con bufanda corría por los techos para luego saltar de las ramas de los arboles con dar hasta dar con la ventana del inglés el cual estaba cerca del cuarto de Stear y Archie, saltó en ese instante dentro del predio pero caminó con sigilo y en silencio mientras desenvainaba su katana mientras andaba por el cuarto de Terry.

Esos posters de los Beattles como de bandas de rock y heavy metal, ese olor a perfume de chico malo, esa música de guitarras fuertes más un pequeño sonido de una ducha a lo cual se inclinó sobre la cama planeando darle una especie de sorpresa al inglés. Se escondió debajo de las sabanas que por alguna razón no tenía un bulto en la cama… En verdad Naruto como Hinata se lucieron con ese regalo.

La ducha se apagó mientras la puerta se abre y se muestra a un Terry usando una bata de baño con gorra incluido mientras de la nada una sábana se levantaba, el inglés no era el único astuto ya que tenía una katana de utilería mientras un encapuchado de negro estaba frente a él… Una pelea no se hacía esperar y más cuando uno de los dos luchadores era un ninja.

El asesino levantó su espada pero contó con el infortunio de que se le clavara en el techo a lo cual trató de liberarla mientras el inglés guardó su arma blanca, después de todo esos ojos verdes brillantes le eran bastante conocidos a lo cual habló en tono algo curioso

-¿Candy?

El supuesto ninja sacó su katana para guardarlo mientras miraba a todos, para ser un supuesto asesino entre las sombras estaba bastante nervioso como si le descubrieran en algo

-Eh… Yo no ser Candy- Su tono era grueso pero era obvio que tiraba a fingido- Yo… Matar a tu waifu

-Por favor Tarzán pecosa, es obvio que eres tú… Eres la única persona de este colegio que escala los árboles y saltas a los cuartos de los chicos, eres la única otaku que existe en esta cárcel y eres la única persona que ve manga y anime y cada vez que hay misa siempre le rezas al tal Naruto.

La pecosa se quitó la capucha mientras suspiró mientras ahora miraba a su alrededor, decidió cerrar las ventanas no sin antes hacer unos clones para vigilar las entradas, algo exagerado y más teniendo en cuenta que el ambiente era solo de monjas estrictas y no de otros ninjas.

Ahora la pecosa en su uniforme negro miraba a ese castaño, la habitación estaba a oscuras mientras la luz de la luna hacía de iluminación natural.

-Pareces ser otra persona, Tarzán- El inglés alzó la ceja mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, además no tenía una camisa puesta dejando a la luz de la luna su torso desnudo, parecía acabar de bañarse, ya que su cabello estaba húmedo y las gotas de agua que caían de él bajaban por sus hombros y pectorales… Era la zukulencia, la rikura y la sabrosura todo eso resumido en la palabra Masculinidad… Manly.

-Bien, ya estoy aquí... ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Dijo con tono algo temeroso al inglés que solo se acercaba a la cama hasta llegar a la rubia pecosa, el badboy desprendía un aroma fresco, efectivamente, acababa de ducharse.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?... Voy a terminar lo que empezamos en Escocia... Con intereses y comisión. ..Ninja pecosa...- Susurro Terry cerca del oído de Candy quien se estremeció al oír esa manera de llamarlo. -Sólo necesitaba dos cosas de mi dormitorio para comenzar- Término por decir el inglés sonriente acariciando la barbilla de Nico.

-Antes de eso, ¿Qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí?- La pecosa miró a los orbes azules del inglés el cual no dudó en mantener su tacto sobre la barbilla de su ninja favorita.

-Candy… Desde que te conocí yo…- Hablaba entre cortadamente Terry pero la ojiverde lo interrumpió.

-No voy a escucharte... No es necesario que me lo expliques...

-¿Por qué ese cambio de actitud, Tarzán pecosa?- La rubia rodeó el cuello de su chico inglés mientras este la tomaba por la cintura, en verdad usando esas ropas extranjeras Candy mantenía ese algo que la hacía especial… Le quedaba muy bien hacer el ninja.

-Antes de contestarme dame una prueba…

-Candy…

-No me hagas quedar con la respuesta

La respuesta a dar por parte de Terry fue sujetando de la barbilla a Candy y comenzando a besarla con sutileza pero con algo de pasión, un simple beso… Algunas cosas no pueden expresarse con palabras pero por razones desconocidas, esta noche iba a ser diferente.

La rubia pecosa sólo sentía aquella caricia de esos suaves labios contra los suyos y como su mano libre se dirigía hacia el rostro del moreno acariciando la mejilla de este.

Terry se retiraba la toalla que rodeaba su cintura, el traía debajo puesto un bóxer negro con letras blancas que también estaba ligeramente ajustado que hacía notar los buenos atributos del inglés… La ojiverde se separó en ese instante para ver de reojo a ese detalle en inglés… Caliente y apretado… Candy tragó grueso, imploraba que no la tuviera exageradamente grande, ahora volvió a comer sus labios con los del inglés.

-Bien Pecosa... ¿Qué es lo primero que haremos?...- Dijo el moreno dejando de besar los labios de Candy que respiraba agitada -Ah sí... Lo recuerdo muy bien... Es... ¿Esto?- Dijo el inglés colocando su mano sobre los pantalones de la pecosa frotando su mano sobre su centro.

Candy frunció el ceño ante aquella acción, el moreno no había comenzado a tocarla de la manera más gentil, pero poco a poco suavizo sus caricias haciéndolas más disfrutables.

-Ah...Terry... Se siente... Bien...- Se escapaba de los labios de la rubia un suave gemido de placer al disfrutar la estimulación en su centro a pesar de no haberle quitado los pantalones negros

Terry mantenía su mirada fija sobre la ojiverde, disfrutando cada reacción de esta cuando él la tocaba. Lento se separó un poco de ella para quitarle el chaleco ninja desajustando el cinturón y en menos de nada la prenda estaba en el suelo ahora miraba a la camiseta negra muy oscura, si su favorita que era de Kiss, típicas camisetas de metaleros pero viendo a simple era de lo más liviana y fácil posible de quitar.

Intentó quitarle la camisa de Candy hacia arriba, esto con intención de quitársela, pero de pronto una especie de fuerza bloqueaba su fuerza, esto era imposible si era una simple camisa. En eso la rubia detuvo con una mano

-¿Me puedes dar un poco de tiempo?

-¿Por qué?

-Sólo espera un minuto

-¿Qué…?- Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro- Ah, sí, como tú quieras. Está haciendo mucha calor

La rubia pecosa comenzó a levantar la prenda, su pecho estaba marcado aunque no tanto como si hubiese ido al gimnasio y entrenado muy arduamente sin mencionar que tenía un sostén negro que remarcaba su busto el cual era decente aunque se veía grande, probablemente entre 78 y 82 mientras la situación era bastante rara porque aunque se lograba subir la camiseta le era muy difícil como si esa prenda no fuera una camiseta simple.

-Oye pecosa, es una simple camiseta. No sé qué haces con ella- Ahora la rubia tenía la prenda entre los dos antebrazos lo cual impresionó un poco al inglés pero no entendía por qué se tardó la vida entera en quitarse esa camisa

-Al fin, me estaba aburriendo un poco- La ojiverde dejó su prenda sobre el suelo pero cuando ahí sonó como si tuviera mucho peso lo que hizo que el inglés se llevara los dedos a la boca

-Oye Candy, ¿Me dejas ver tu playera?

-Ah, sí gustes

El moreno acercó su mano para levantar la prenda negra pero cuando intentó levantarla, quedó boquiabierto como si una especie de bizarra fuerza le impedía esa simple labor.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?!- Ahora tenía la prenda con las manos teniéndolas con éxito pero dicha camiseta pesaba como una especie de plomo preguntándose que tenía de malo esa cosa, pensaba que la pecosa la empapó exageradamente como jugarle una broma de mal gusto, apretaba los dientes mientras se sentía como si sus pies se clavaban sobre el suelo

-Ahg… Tarzán pecosa… ¿Hace rato estabas usando eso puesto y sin ningún esfuerzo?

-Sí, Konata sensei me dijo que esto hace parte de mi entrenamiento- Ahora dejó caer sus guantes y sus muñequeras, éstas últimas soltaron un sonido metálico a lo cual el moreno fue tras esas muñequeras. Por otro lado la rubia se quitaba sus botas negras las cuales también dieron pesadamente al suelo.

-En una ocasión cuando viajé a Japón, Konata sensei me obligó a usar un caparazón de tortuga, según ella es para que mi cuerpo se volviera más rápido y ligero pero en un caso de suma emergencia

-Que pesadas estás tus muñequeras y también tus zapatos- Se preguntaba internamente qué diablos era esa cosa, de que rayos estaba hecha. La rubia se rascaba la cabeza mientras se reía por lo bajito mientras el inglés estaba boquiabierto ya que ahora llevaba la bota sobre la camisa pero sus manos daban contra el suelo y estaba sentado, no podía incorporarse de pie.

Era una situación algo cómica para la rubia que levantó sus prendas pero para la chica en cuestión de nada le era muy simple, era como si esas jodidas ropas eran de lo más normal en ella

-¿Impresionado?- Ahora la chica estaba cruzada de brazos mientras miraba con interés la reacción del badboy- Cada una de estas prendas pesa como 20 o 30 kilos y aparte mis pies estaban algo adoloridos.

Terry miraba con asombro la anatomía de la pecosa más las prendas pesadas, no podía creer de lo que esa chiquilla era capaz, un cuerpo bastante femenino y bastante marcado, bastante raro pero en sí le daba justicia a su apodo de Tarzán pecosa.

Todo en junta eran 100 kilos… De hecho había conocido a más de una ocasión a la tal Konata pero no creía que sus ideas de chica otaku se pasaban jodidamente de la raya, no, más de pinche lanza y más cuando esa pecosa tonta estaba de por medio.

La pecosa estaba estirándose después de todo tenía que liberarse un poco los músculos y moverse libremente

-Tenía un poco de problema al principio, no podía moverme con toda esa ropa y aparte el entrenamiento de Konata sensei era muy duro

Esas cosas raras sólo existían en Dragon Ball pero Konata era capaz de hacer algo anime en algo cotidiano para beneficio propio, en verdad esa enana de cabello azul era toda una loquilla, aunque… No entendía porque trató a la pecosa como su alumna sabiendo que casi toda chica de otros animes automáticamente estaba en su harem o era un trato encubierto para hacerla parte de ese harem. Sea lo que sea, esa japonesa era una loca de atar pero por otro el inglés se le ocurrió una brillante idea con esa camiseta.

Obligó a la pecosa añadir esa camiseta pero sobre los antebrazos, perfecto ella misma se dejó capturar, la empujó contra la cama ubicaba la parte amordazada sobre la cabecera, Candy estaba sentada sin oponer resistencia mientras Terry comenzó a acariciar su torso desnudo, esa blanca piel que aún recordaba haber visto en clases de educación física o cuando husmeaba en los baños, relamiendo sus labios, el inglés llevo su boca hasta el cuello de la pecosa dando ligeros mordiscos tras un par de succiones que dejaban marcas rojas tras el contacto sobre aquella pálida piel.

El ojiazul manteniendo sus labios contra la piel de la ojiverde, se aventuró a ocupar sus manos para comenzar a bajar los pantalones ninja de su compañera hasta retirarlos completamente, al igual que con el chaleco desamarró el cinturón dejando a una sensual pero marcada Candy en ropa interior a su vista.

La observó entre la tenue luz de la habitación un par de segundos para volver a besarla aprovechando la ocasión para hurgar dentro de las bragas de la rubia y comenzar a estimularla con movimientos apresurados

-Ah… Terry...- Hablaba la pecosa entre el beso pero el inglés impidió que hablara al morder uno de los labios de la chica con algo de fuerza, pero no la suficiente para lastimarla.

Los movimientos de Terry con sus dedos en la entrada de Candy eran rítmicos y apresurados, como si intentase hacer acabar a esa pecosa tonta, ésta por su parte sólo cerraba sus ojos y se esforzaba en no acabar tan rápido.

-¿Quieres sentirme en tu interior, ninja pecosa?-Preguntó Terry con un tono ronco sonando a un susurro abrazándose al cuerpo de la rubia, ahora quien se veía pequeña entre ambos era Candy quien aferraba su mano libre entre los cabellos negros del ojiazul.

-Terry… Si quiero

-¿Quieres qué…?- Preguntó en un intento de fastidiar a la rubia ninja la cual frunció el ceño mientras el sonrojo invadía su cara, vergüenza quizás pero en momentos como este Candy era una decidida, todo eran retos y desafíos, ella nunca daba un no como respuesta sin olvidar que sus pecas resaltaban cada vez que se enfadaba… Terry acertó bastante bien.

-Ok, si quiero sentir tu… Dentro… Idiota…- Estaba roja, nunca había dicho eso y menos a Terry, pero en verdad quería tener al inglés en su interior, quería sentir ese poder y esa fuerza dentro de ella.

Acto seguido el moreno le robó otro beso, un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria. Saboreaba el dulce sabor de los labios de Candy, duraron unos minutos hasta que se tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, lo único que los unía era un pequeño hilo de saliva que se rompió cuando el inglés bajó a los pechos de la rubia, quitando el sostén y en menos de nada su acción era chupar y lamer el seno derecho mientras apretaba y pellizcaba el pezón del izquierdo, la rubia ante los estímulos del inglés empezaba a chillar.

Candy de nueva cuenta comenzaba a agitarse y a dejar salir suaves jadeos ante la estimulación de Terry sobre sus senos que al ser probados, hacía que su centro se mojara rápidamente aparte de que se estaba excitando.

-¡Ah Terry!- Gimió la rubia pecosa al sentir que el badboy le daba pequeñas mordidas en su seno mientras peliizcaba el pezón del otro, estaba disfrutando lo que hacía el ojiazul hasta que comenzó a sentirse extraña

-Terry...Voy a...Ah... Volverme loca...- Decía aquello Candy en un gemido más sonoro.

Terry detuvo sus acciones, no quería que Candy terminara todavía y a cambio dirigió su mano hacia el rostro de su pecosa favorita retirando un par de cabellos de la frente de ésta. Ambos se miraban de una manera lasciva y a la vez llena de pasión y deseo.

Tomando por sorpresa al ojiazul, la rubia dirigió su mano libre hasta el miembro de este acariciándolo sobre la prenda que los separaba.

El inglés estuvo a punto de retirar su mano con brusquedad, para que Candy no lo tocara pero los labios de la ojiverde sobre su cuello se lo impidieron, el inglés sólo se quedó quieto sintiendo como la rubia lo masturbaba mientras con sus labios descendía desde su cuello hasta su pecho y en proceso de descender más.

Al inglés le parecía tan placentero aquello y el sentir los labios de Candy besar su tórax lo llevo a sujetar la cabeza de su pecosa e ir empujándola ligeramente hacia abajo, con completa intención de que la ninja ojiverde dirigiera aquellos traviesos labios a su miembro. La rubia pecosa entendió también la acción y se detuvo tras mirar el rostro del pelirrojo.

-Chupamela…- Dijo aquello Terry, conservó una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la rubia y con la otra sujeto la barbilla de su amada e hincándose frente a ella, volvió a dirigir con su mano la cabeza de Candy hacia su pelvis.

Comenzó a masturbarse su miembro y lo puso en frente de la cara de la pecosa. Por otro lado, Candy se sintió nerviosa, nunca pensó en hacer eso más sin embargo término accediendo atrapando con sus labios la punta del miembro del inglés quien solo respiro hondo.

-Ok… Aquí voy…- Candy miró tímida aquella diminuta extremidad, tragó grueso y decidió dar una pequeña lamida y daba ligeros besos sobre aquel miembro desde la punta, descendiendo lentamente por la longitud de aquel órgano duro, por su parte, Terry sólo sentía como sus piernas se tensaban y temblaban ligeramente por la estimulación que residía.

-Ah... Mnn...Eres buena, Tarzán...-Susurro el moreno mirando a la rubia que con el rostro ruborizado seguía besando la entrepierna de su chico malcriado, posteriormente el inglés empujó su cadera entrando en la boca de la pecosa que solo emitió una queja pues fue tomada por sorpresa.

Aquello fue nuevo para la rubia, sin embargo con cuidado, con su lengua acariciaba el miembro del moreno mientras movía su cabeza muy tenuemente hacia delante y atrás. Podía escuchar como constantemente Terry dejaba salir jadeos y también sentía como este sujetaba con fuerza su muñeca impidiéndole usar su mano libre.

De un momento a otro, incluso sintió como el inglés movía su cadera con intensión de sentir más de las increíbles caricias de la boca de su rubia favorita, por otro lado la rubia se veía como toda profesional del hentai, agarrando y chupando ese musculo viril como una experta, chupando ese miembro como un caramelo mientras su boca probaba el miembro del badboy hasta que sin previo aviso el inglés sacó su miembro de la boca para luego venirse en su cara manchando el rostro de blanco.

La pecosa no dudó en probar el blanco elixir, en el fondo era un gusto probar ese sabor pero en la realidad estaba con una mirada de enojo estilo anime y le da un pequeño golpecito reclamando esa acción sobre su cara mientras el castaño comenzó a contraatacar pero no duró dos minutos cuando la rubia tiró la pesada camiseta al suelo mientras se quitaba las pantys y se recostaba en la cama.

Candy nerviosa miraba las acciones de Terry, éste había tomado algo que estaba sobre su mesa de noche, parecía un paquete cuadrado y pequeño, después de observar como el inglés se colocaba aquel preservativo vio como el moreno tomaba algo más de la mesa, una pequeña botella en la que sin aviso alguno derramó de su contenido sobre sus dedos que prontamente fueron directo a la entrada trasera de la pecosa quien se estremeció ante el contacto.

El inglés usó dos dedos y los introdujo en la entrada trasera de la rubia pecosa que chillaba de dolor y placer, daba movimientos circulares en el interior estrecho mientras la ojiverde caía en gemidos, la lujuria corroía su mente y sus neuronas se estaban quemando.

Por otra parte, el inglés acariciaba con sus dedos aquella parte de Candy y ésta empezaba a entender lo que Terry se proponía a hacer por lo que trató de detenerlo, a cambio sólo ganó que el ojiazul sostuvieron su mano libre para que no escapara.

-Terry... Espera... Eso es demasiado...Mnn...Ah...- Hablaba la pecosa tratando de detener al badboy pero este sólo la ignoro sujetando con más fuerza la mano libre de la ojiverde.

Terry con sumo cuidado comenzó a introducirse en la entrada central de Candy quien frunció el ceño con ligero dolor y apretaba los puños ante aquel sentir.

El inglés observaba con detenimiento a la rubia pecosa mientras terminaba de penetrarla y se quedaba quieto un momento para que ésta comenzara a acostumbrarse a la sensación, en un principio, dolorosa.

-Duele... ¿Verdad?... Pero no te preocupes...Pronto pasará y veras que no es tan malo...-Le susurraba el moreno cerca de su oído.

Acariciando el rostro de su Tarzán, el inglés comenzó a besarla una vez más, pero con más pasión que anteriormente, al mismo tiempo que frotaba el seno izquierdo para comenzar a consentirla con su mano, la ojiverde dejaba salir jadeos acompañados de una respiración agitada y forzosa, no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, sólo terminaba por rendirse ante el moreno que devoraba sus labios.

-Ponte abajo, Ninja pecosa- La pecosa ojiverde obedeció y el inglés comenzó a introdujo de una sola estocada todo su miembro en el interior de la rubia, eso hizo gritar de dolor a Candy, largando unas cuantas lagrimas

-¡Ah, duele!- Gritó mientras lloraba un poco y agarraba con fuerzas los cabellos oscuros del badboy

-Tsk… Estás apretada, pecosa… Dentro tuyo se siente bien- Comenzando a mover sus caderas contra la rubia, penetrándola sutilmente.

Candy apretaba su mandíbula tras comenzar a sentir como Terry entraba y salía de ella en una mezcla de placer y dolor, por otro lado Terry esperaba que esa ninja se acostumbrara, cosa que resultó efectiva, después de un largo movimiento con su cadera, comenzó a embestir con más fuerza y velocidad a la pecosa, la cual movía sus caderas a esa velocidad en señal de más.

-Terry… Ah… Quiero… Ah… Que me lo metas… Mmm… Fuerte- Pidió la pecosa profanable, Terry sólo sonrió perversamente y empezó a embestirla muy fuerte y rápido haciendo que la rubia suspirara y gimiera como nunca, la ojiverde disfrutaba de esa sensación deliciosa.

La respiración de Candy golpeaba contra el pecho fornido del inglés, entre más la velocidad se aumentaba, más la ojiverde respiraba y jadeara con más ferocidad, quería ser toda suya, todo su cuerpo ahora era todo del inglés, quería retorcerse de placer entre sus brazos.

Por otro lado el fornido inglés jadeaba constantemente mientras soltó por fin la mano libre de la ojiverde, esta de inmediato aferró sus uñas a la espalda fornida del ojiazul con fuerza haciéndole ligero daño. Las embestidas no se detenían en ningún momento, para ambos, aquello estaba a punto de terminar.

Terry dejaba salir un par de gemidos mientras comenzaba a golpear más rápido con su cadera, por otro lado Candy gemía como nunca mientras se sentía estar en la hoguera, estaba a pasos de llegar al clímax, sin embargo no pudo relajarse, el inglés aún seguía moviéndose dentro de ella.

El inglés se detuvo y terminó también con aquellas aceleradas acciones dejando que el placer del tan esperado clímax lo hiciera estremecerse. La respiración de ambos era agitada, sus cuerpos sudaban, compartiendo el feroz calor que emanaban en ese momento, Terry salió de Candy por fin, mientras la rubia se mantenía abrazada al moreno. Poco a poco el silencio comenzaba a invadir la habitación, en donde el único tenue sonido eran sus respiraciones más relajadas.

Unos minutos después….

El segundo round ahora que Terry se acostó bocarriba mientras Candy se sentaba en su miembro ubicándolo en su entrada trasera, la rubia comenzaba a cabalgar el musculo del inglés metiéndolo profundo con cada estocada que el ojiazul le daba, la rubia estaba roja con hilitos de saliva mientras sonreía, indicios de que su mente tocó fondo y sólo pensaba en el sexo. Estaba disfrutando al máximo esto hasta que sintió una corriente eléctrica pasar por su columna.

-Me vengo… Ah… Me vengo- Anunció la rubia entre gemidos

-Yo… Mnn… Igual- Respondió el inglés dándole embestidas mientras éste cabalgaba a la vez

La rubia finalmente alcanzó el segundo orgasmo, mientras Terry se corría dentro de ella, la entrada central de la rubia se fue poniendo más estrecha apretando el miembro del inglés el cual tampoco no aguantó más

El moreno gritó su nombre mientras dejaba su semilla en el interior de la tarzán pecosa haciendo que ambos cayeran exhaustos sobre la cama mientras miraban bocarriba y respiraban para ganar más fuerzas para otro round.

En verdad estar en una noche de pasión con ese maldito malcriado fue una experiencia maravillosa, una vez de tantas que podían repetir a lo largo de sus vidas, se sentía tan feliz compartiendo cada momento con Terry, algo mágico.

Ahora ambos estaban debajo de las sabanas, Candy estaba sobre el pecho del fornido inglés el cual cubría a su pecosa del corazón entre sus brazos. Era en verdad una noche maravillosa y todo porque ambos estaban aburridos sin buscar nada bueno.

-Candy… Te amo- Dijo el inglés dándole a su amada un corto beso pero conteniendo esos sentimientos

-Yo… También te amo… Terry- Respondió la pecosa que caía en un sueño al igual que el inglés, ambos quizás lo hicieron pero al menos era una ratificación de que siempre tenían que estar juntos si o si, sin importar los obstáculos y las consecuencias. Ellos sólo se amaban con locura, punto.

poco a poco lo logro dejándola colgada sobre la parte por la que estaba atado Nico de su muñeca y una vez logrado lo que quería comenzó a acariciar su torso desnudo, esa blanca piel que aún recordaba haber tocado, relamiendo sus labios, Maki llevo su boca hasta el cuello de Nico dando ligeros mordiscos tras un par de succiones que dejaban marcas rojas tras el contacto sobre aquella pálida piel.


End file.
